Way to the heart
by planer sage
Summary: People have different likes, and different talents. While Elsa enjoys the peace and quiet of her Queenly readings, Anna has a more "creative" outlet. Just fluff fluffiness of a fluffy fluff cake.


Frozen: The way to the Heart

The sun was just creeping over Arendelle when a pretty red headed girl forced herself awake. Though she was usually one to sleep until well past sunrise, it was because over the last few years there just wasn't any reason to get up in the morning. Now that the gates were open and her sister was Queen, there was so much to do and see that Princess Anna of Arendelle had begun waking up earlier to make the most of the day, whether it be walking around town, hanging out with Kristoff when he was in town, or helping her sister with her duties as queen. Though Anna would never be as wise, thoughtful, or intelligent as her sister, that didn't mean she didn't try. Despite the repairs that needed to be made to the castle, and a new trading agreement to be found their hadn't been any urgent business to attend too, just the daily grind that Elsa admitted she actually enjoyed. When she had said that Anna looked at her like she was insane and her sister had laughed at her.

"_Anna, people like different things. As much as I enjoy time with you, I also enjoy the quiet and reading about the state of the kingdom" _She had said and then her face had immediately fallen.

"_I didn't mean I would rather be reading than spending time with you, it's just that I enjoy this too, and know you don't"_ This time it was Anna's turn to giggle at her sisters rambling thinking she had insulted her.

"_Elsa I understand. I remember that you enjoyed all this mental stuff even when we were kids" _Anna told her remembering the times when they had lessons together that Elsa always enjoyed them while they drove Anna crazy.

"_It's Okay. Your right, we both like different things and if you ever want time to do the stuff you like, just let me know and I'll go off and do what I like for a while" _She had said reaching out and taking her sisters hand. She then pulled Elsa into a hug which the girl returned before standing up.

"_It's times like these I'm _so _glad I'm not queen" _Anna thought with a shudder. She never told anyone, but one of her greatest fears was actually being queen, of being responsible for an entire kingdom. The thought of sitting through meetings, of trying to reach decisions on trade agreements, of making big decisions, scared her not because of how boring they were, but because she knew in her heart of hearts that she would ruin everything, she would make all the wrong decisions and at the end of the day the entire kingdom would be in ruins. Shuddering again, she thought about what she could do to take her mind off that depressing thought. She didn't feel like going down to the town today, Kristoff would be back from his ice run this evening, and Elsa was ensconced in her quiet time. She could go to the library to read, but didn't feel like sitting still. It was as she passed the kitchen that an idea hit her, an idea for something she hadn't done in quite some time. She walked into the kitchen to see Harkon, the mountain of a chef running the kitchen like a general leading an army.

"Ah, Anna, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"I would like to cook dinner for tonight" Anna said, and the man broke into barking laughter.

"It is about time you found your way back into my kitchen" he said as he threw her an apron. In the fourteen years that Anna had been locked up in the castle she had done anything and everything to help stave off boredom, some of which had not gone over well with her parents, who thought she should have spent all her time studying like Elsa. However it was only after their death and Elsa's final rejection after the funeral that Anna had found her way down to the kitchen, and that is where Harkon had found her, a knife to her wrist.

"_So this is what you have decided, a cowards way out" _He had said, looming over her like a giant. She had been sitting next to the kitchen fire, the sharpest knife she could find at her wrist.

"_And you using my best knife to do it" _He huffed arms crossed.

"_Aren't you going to stop me?" _Anna muttered. The man snorted.

"_It is your life child. If you wish to end it, so be it. You have had a rough go of it, but there are still those worse off than being locked up inside a palace full of servant's" _He said. Anna took the knife away from her wrists and though about the man's words. She wasn't as naïve as most thought. She knew even in their own kingdom there were people homeless, starving, and suffering. People suffering in ways that made her situation seem like heaven. Coming to this realization made her feel stupid and angry.

"_Thank you" _She said getting up and handing him the knife. After than day she had never knocked on Elsa's door again, but she went back to the kitchen, sitting on a stool and watching the man cook. The staff then was only two or three people, enough to feed the two princess and the staff. She didn't talk, just watched him as his knife flew over meat and vegetables, deftly slicing them to bits, the same knife that had almost ended her life a few days ago.

"_If you promise not to turn it on yourself child, I can teach you how to use this" _He said. Anna blinked, and getting up took the object. Patiently he showed her how to hold the knife and how to cut. Though she cut her hand a time or two she didn't give up. Day after day she returned, and learned how to use a knife, and from their how to put the ingredients together into strews and pies, and even pastries. For three years she learned everything Harkon had to teach her, until she was inventing her own recipes. Now wrapped in an apron and ensconced in the quiet and warmth of the kitchen she thought about what she would cook for her two favorite people.

"Harkon, what would you say about a cold meal for tonight?" She asked, and the man grinned.

Elsa stretched, her eyes aching from the strain of reading for hours straight. As she leaned back in her seat she replayed the conversation she had with her sister and winced. Even though Anna had told her it was alright, Elsa still felt guilty. She had told the truth when she said she liked the quiet and the peace (though some would say monotony) of reading about the daily affairs of the kingdom. She had always like peace and quiet, even before she had forced herself into isolation, and though she knew her sister like noise and fun, it sometimes was too much for her. That didn't make her guilt any easier.

"You're Majesty, time for dinner" Gerda knocked.

"Thank you Gerda" Elsa said, determined to apologize at dinner.

"Well, how does it look?" Anna said looking at the cold salad with cress, the cucumber soup with spices, and the fish on toast, all beautifully displayed on the china.

"A little rusty, but not so bad" The man said, a high compliment from him.

"Now go get cleaned up" He said shooing her out of the kitchen.

Usually Elsa came down to dinner to find Anna already there, her ever present appetite leading her to the dining room before anyone else. When she came down she found Kristoff their along with Olaf, who always joined them for "family" dinners, but no Anna.

"Have you seen Anna" Elsa asked.

"No, I just got back" Kristoff said as Elsa sat down.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"I might have said something that hurt her" Elsa said.

"Really?" Kristoff asked, and Elsa told him about the conversation they had earlier.

"Don't worry about that, Anna understands that people like different things, she just loves spending time with you more than anything, and she always feels like she's missing out when she can't" Kristoff said. Elsa wanted to slap herself. After thirteen years, of course Anna wanted to spend as much time as possible with her sister, even when Elsa just wanted peace and quiet.

"Sorry I'm late" Anna said bursting into the room and immediately slowing down seeing her "family" already seated.

"I got caught up in something and lost track of time" She said shyly as she took her seat between her boyfriend and sister.

"Anna I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier" Elsa said taking her sister hand.

"What? Oh that" Anna said having completely forgotten the conversation in her sister study. She put her hand over her sisters and smiled brightly.

"Elsa, whatever made you think I was angry. I know you need peace and quiet sometimes, and I've never been either" Anna joked, earning a frown from her sister. Elsa hated whenever Anna insulted or looked down on herself, even if her sister considered it a joke. She was about to open her mouth to say so when the food was served.

"I'm starving" Anna said taking her fork and digging into the salad. Elsa grinned at the way Anna dug in, never minding manners or decorum. She wasn't a pig, but she wasn't shy about enjoying her food either. Elsa took her own fork and daintily took a bite of lettuce, grace and decorum in her every move. Kristoff took his bite with a slow deliberateness but with as little decorum as Anna. She smiled as she put the bite in her mouth and her eyes widened. An explosion of flavor she had never tasted before in a salad washed over her tongue. For a moment she was sorely tempted to abandoned all manners and dig into the salad like a starving deer. As it was there was no conversation as she and Kristoff both ate steadily through every bite of their salads.

Anna surreptitiously looked out of the corner of her eyes at her two most beloved people as they ate their way through her cress salad with walnuts, cranberries and lemon juice. They didn't say a word as they ate, which began to worry her.

"_They're eating it which must mean they like it, or are they're just so hungry they don't care what they eat?" _She wondered, her own appetite souring. She put her fork on her plate and stared at the salad, seeing all the imperfections, all the things she could have done different.

"Anna, you have to try this. It's so good" Kristoff said swallowing down his last bite.

"I agree" Her sister said wiping her mouth, not a sprig of green left on her own plate.

"If you don't want yours, I'll take it, Kristoff said, reaching for her plate with his own fork.

"No, Anna must eat her vegetables" Elsa said giving Ann her mothering look. Anna smiled and quickly ate her salad as the soup was brought out.

"_Needs more citrus" _She noted as her bowl was placed in front of her.

"_I always thought Palace food was better than normal, but this is something else" _Kristoff thought as he slowly ate the creamy, rich, but refreshingly cold cucumber soup. He had eaten numerous meals in the castle, but this was by far the best, and when it was gone, he wished there was more. Finally it was the main course, the salmon on toast. Anna bit into hers and all her mind could think of was different ingredients that would make it taste better. Elsa bit into hers, and as the bread and fish coated her tongue, the salt and spices and cool meat, she could only wonder at the richness, elegance, and decadence of it all.

"_Harkon had really outdone himself tonight" _She thought as she slowly savored every bite. She made it a point of knowing her staff, and Harkon had been with the family as long as Kai and Gerda. She had rarely met him but knew he was a gruff, no nonsense type who did his job with alacrity and diligence. However it was the desert that sealed the deal. It was a cake with three side too it. One was dark chocolate, which Elsa loved, one was Milk Chocolate which was Anna's favorite, and the third was white which must have been what Kristoff loved. As Slices were given to each Elsa bit into hers and was almost overwhelmed by the richness and fluffiness of it.

"Okay, did you promise you're chef a bonus or something, because this is the kind of food I usually expect at a party" Kristoff said.

"And how did he know I love white chocolate?" He asked taking another bite of his cake.

"I told him, and asked him to make a special cold dinner for you two" Anna said, covering herself with what she thought was a brilliant excuse. Unfortunately, Elsa knew when Anna was lying, or at least not telling the whole truth, but whatever it was it could wait. Now that the food was over, Anna started up a conversation asking how Kristoffs trip went, listening with bright eyes as he related about the people he met and the places he saw. Elsa only listened with half an ear wondering just like Kristoff why the food was so good tonight. It was after they had retired to their rooms that Elsa snuck down to the kitchens to have a word with Harkon. She found him talking with his workers on the plans for next day's meals. When the other cooks saw her they bowed, but the large man only turned to her and gave a short sketchy bow before looking back at the others, who made themselves scarce.

"Do you need something Highness, perhaps a midnight snack?" He asked.

"No Harkon, I just wanted to thank you for the excellent meal tonight" Elsa said graciously. The man blinked at her, then snorted and muttered something in his native Russian.

"Do not give me credit for something I did not do" He said taking out a knife and sharpening it.

"I do not understand" Elsa asked.

"Three years ago, I come down into the kitchen to see someone sitting next to the fire, holding my favorite knife, this knife to her wrists" He said flashing the shiny blade at her.

"And you know what I tell her, this girl who sought to ruin my favorite knife by spilling her blood upon my clean floor" He asked. Elsa gulped, having a sinking feeling he knew just who he was talking about.

"No" She said.

"I tell her, that yes she had it rough, but there is always someone worse off. The girl, she thinks about this for a moment then hands me the knife and walks away. The next day she comes back, and the day after, not talking, just watching. Eventually I tell her that if she promises not to turn the knife on herself I will teach her how to use it. She agrees and for three years she learns everything I have to teach her. She cuts herself sometimes, and sometimes what she makes is inedible, but the girl, she does not give up, and soon she is making food to be proud off. She has imagination, courage, and love, and the most important aspect of a chef" He said.

"Which is?" Elsa asked, fascinated by the story.

"Never being satisfied. She is never happy with her food, always looking to make it better, to make her skills better. If I could I would ship her off to Paris to the best cooking school, they would be glad to have someone with such passion" He said chuckling.

"Thank you Harkon" Elsa said and turning left. As soon as she was out of anyone's sight she broke into a sprint all the way to Anna's door. She was about to push her way in when she stopped, her hand on the knob. The chef's story reverberated through her mind as she silently opened her sister's door and slipped inside. Anna was at her desk writing in a large leather bound book. Elsa just watched her sister, her face always lit up and happy even when at rest, her foot tapping, her voice humming as her hand flew across the page. It was hard to imagine her bright energetic sister ever being willing to kill herself.

"_After the funeral, that final time she came to my door, what must she have thought when I didn't answer?" _Elsa thought as she slowly and silently crept up to her sister and looked over her shoulder. The thought that Anna would ever think of ending it all, of being driven so far into despair she would take her own life made Elsa's heart ach.

"_If Harkon hadn't found her when he did, would she even be here now?" _Elsa wondered as she saw the book her sister was writing in. It was a recipe book with ingredients, measurements, and notes on the side. She recognized some of the dishes from her studies of other nations and their cultures, but the notes in the margins in her sister's happy scrawl were tips and trials on how to make the dish better or different. True to Harkons word, the recipes radiated her sister's passion and creativity. She softly put her hand on Anna's shoulder, and the girl leapt out of her chair, sending the book to the floor and giving an ear piercing scream that caused Elsa to leap back and fall on the bed, ice shooting out of her fingers and hitting the walls, coating them in ice, along with her sister's bed. She looked at her sister who was clutching her chest and gasping for breath.

"DON'T DO THAT!" She shouted.

"Sorry" Elsa said trying to settle her own breathing, only to start laughing, lying back on the bed.

"What's so funny?" Her sister snapped.

"It's ironic. You're always stomping around and knocking to come in, so I know your coming" Elsa said still laughing. Anna blinked and gave a small smile.

"At least you know when I'm coming. I've never crept into your room like some icy ghost" Anna said. Elsa just lay on her sister's bed looking up at the ceiling as her sister retrieved her book.

"Thank you for dinner" Elsa said, causing Anna to freeze before putting the book back on her desk.

"I asked Harkon not to say anything" Anna said closing the book.

"Why didn't you tell me you could cook like that?" Elsa asked sitting up.

"Is it really that important?" Anna asked sitting down on the bed next her sister.

"When you can make food that exquisite, it is" Elsa said putting her hand over her sisters.

"It's nothing. I'm already working on ways to make it better" Anna said waving her hand.

"If you make it taste any better we might have to reserve it for the next celebration" Elsa quipped.

"You mean it! You really think I'm good enough to cook for a celebration, for other royals?" Anna asked bouncing on the bed.

"More than good enough if tonight was any indication" Elsa said and Anna beamed at her. Elsa smiled back.

"Anna?" She asked, still thinking about the reason Anna had met Harkon in the first place.

"Em?" She asked.

"Harkon told me about when he found you" Elsa said and Anna flushed and averted her eyes.

"Yeah, I was in a bit of dark place with the funeral and everything" Anna said rubbing her arm in embarrassment. Elsa reached out and drew her sister into a warm hug, thinking how close she came to losing her three years ago, before she could even find her again.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for not answering" She whispered.

"I know, but considering how your powers go all wonky with your emotions, I bet your grief over mom and dad's death really did a number on them" Anna said into her ear.

"You have no idea" Elsa said shuddering remembering her icy room, with her curled up against the door.

"Then lets both forgive and forget before we really get down" Anna said pulling away but holding her sisters arms. The warmth in her smile was all it took to banish all the cold dark memories.

"Agreed. But about your skill with a knife?" Elsa asked and Anna blushed.

"The winter ball is coming up, and I think providing a cold feast like what you served tonight would be an excellent theme" Elsa said, and Anna squealed in delight.

"Oh Elsa I was thinking the exact same thing, and I already have a dozen ideas for the food"

She said going over to her desk and getting her book going back to the bed she sat down on the edge to open it when Elsa put a hand over hers, stopping her. Gently the queen drew the princess to the head of the bed, sitting with her back leaning up against the headboard and positioning her sister in front of her like when they were little and Elsa was teaching Anna to read. Anna adjusted herself to get comfortable as she leaned her back against her cool sister. Elsa wrapped her arms around her younger sister placing her chin on the younger's shoulder reveling in her warmth. Anna opened the book to the first page, a carefully written index. Elsa looked down the list of breakfast, lunches, dinners and deserts, as well as appetizers and finger foods. It was one that particularly drew her eye.

"Anna, what is marriage food?" Elsa asked and she felt her sister's body heat from a blush.

"Well, I may be a princess, but what kind of wife would I be if I never cooked for my husband? And besides, you know what they say. The way to a man's heart is through his stomach" Anna said, and Elsa chuckled into her sister's shoulder.

**Just a little fluff piece I wanted to write**

**Review always nice. **


End file.
